Silver Surfer
Silver Surfer is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Silver Surfer: Black #5: 30 Oct 2019 Current Issues :Annihilation—Scourge: Silver Surfer #1: 11 Dec 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Irregular series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Annihilation—Scourge: Silver Surfer #1 Silver Surfer: Black #5 Silver Surfer: Black #4 Silver Surfer: Prodigal Sun #1 Silver Surfer: Black #3 Silver Surfer: Black #2 Silver Surfer: Black #1 Silver Surfer Annual #1 Silver Surfer #14 Collections Hardcovers *'Silver Surfer: Parable' - Collects Parable #1-2 & Enslavers - - *'Silver Surfer: Rebirth of Thanos' - Collects vol. 2 #34-38, plus Thanos Quest #1-2. - - *'Silver Surfer: Requiem' - Collects Requiem #1-4 - - *'Silver Surfer by Slott & Allred Omnibus' - Collects vol. 5 #1-15 & vol. 6 #1-14. - Trade Paperbacks *'Silver Surfer Epic Collection, vol. 1: When Calls Galactus' - Collects Fantastic Four vol. 1 #49, 55, 57-60, 72, 74-77 & Annual #5; plus Tales to Astonish #92-93. - *'Silver Surfer Epic Collection, vol. 3: Freedom' - Collects vol. 2 #1-14 & Super-Villain Classics - *'Silver Surfer Epic Collection, vol. 6: Thanos Quest' - Collects vol. 2 #39-50 & Annual #3, plus Thanos Quest #1-2. - *'Silver Surfer Epic Collection, vol. 7: The Infinity Gauntlet' - Collects vol. 2 #51-66 & Annual #4 - *'Silver Surfer Epic Collection, vol. 9: Resurrection' - Collects vol. 2 #76-84 & Annual #6, plus Silver Surfer/Warlock: Resurrection #1-4 & Secret Defenders #9-10. - - (forthcoming, May 2020) *'Silver Surfer Epic Collection, vol. 13: Inner Demons' - Collects vol. 2 #123-138, -1 & Annual '97 - *'Silver Surfer: Parable' - Collects Parable #1-2 & Enslavers - - *'Silver Surfer: Rebirth of Thanos' - Collects vol. 2 #34-38, plus Thanos Quest #1-2. - - *'Infinity Gauntlet: Aftermath' - Collects vol. 2 #60-66 & Annual #5, plus Doctor Strange vol. 3 #36 & Warlock and the Infinity Watch #1-6. - *'Silver Surfer: Requiem' - Collects Requiem #1-4 - - *'Silver Surfer: Devolution' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5. "The Sentinel of the Spaceways walks the Earth once more, a stranger feared by many. Only the High Evolutionary understands his true potential, but the Evolutionary's mysterious grand design may cost the Surfer everything and change the cosmic balance forever! He's traded blows with Thor and matched wits with Mephisto - but can the herald of Galactus survive the judgment of Norrin Radd, the man within the Silver Surfer?" - - - *'Silver Surfer, vol. 1: New Dawn' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. "The universe is big. Bigger than you could ever imagine. And the Silver Surfer, lone sentinel of the skyways, is about to discover that the best way to see it … is with someone else. Meet Dawn Greenwood, the Earth girl who's challenged the Surfer to go beyond the boundaries of the known universe - into the strange, the new, and the utterly fantastic! Who is the Never Queen? How is the universe's future tied into her very existence? And why is she trying to destroy the Surfer? And when the Surfer tries to return Dawn home, he gets swept into a strange battle against Shuma-Gorath alongside Dr. Strange, the Hulk and more! The problem is, to stop Shuma-Gorath, Dawn will have to pay the price … with her life." - - *'Silver Surfer, vol. 2: Worlds Apart' - Collects vol. 5 #6-10. "Everything up until now was chance and fate, but now it’s decided. Dawn has earned her spot on the board, and she and the Surfer are going to explore the universe together. And the universe holds many wonders – including Planet Prime, the most perfect planet in the universe; a lone lighthouse, floating in the void at the edge of all space and time; and an unlikely planet with a population of 666 billion beings…each from a different race! But can they survive the threats of Warrior One, the Greatest Monster in the Galaxy, and a very strange spacefaring family? And witness the Silver Surfer’ soul laid bare in a cosmic clash unlike any you have ever seen!" - - *'Silver Surfer, vol. 3: Last Days' - Collects vol. 5 #11-15. "Time ran out, and the Marvel Universe died. From the edge of Battleworld to the outskirts of infinity, every planet and star was expunged. Every life force extinguished. There are no survivors — except the Surfer, Dawn, and Toomie. How did they cheat death? And more important, can they figure out a way to bring everything back? Given unheralded new power, the Surfer is tasked with remaking the entire universe! From the laws of physics to the origins of life itself, what strange new cosmos will Norrin Radd will into being? Meanwhile, Dawn has a far less intimidating task: All she has to rebuild is Earth!" - *'Silver Surfer, vol. 4: Citizen of Earth' - Collects vol. 6 #1-6. "Everything changes for the Silver Surfer! He’s taken Dawn Greenwood to the end of the universe, and now it’s time to show her the most fantastic planet of all: Earth! But how will this trip lead to a fight with the ever-lovin’ blue-eyed Thing? Who is Alicia Masters, and why has the Surfer never mentioned her to Dawn? And what action could put him in the sights of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes?" - *'Silver Surfer, vol. 5: Power Greater Than Cosmic' - Collects vol. 6 #7-14. "The Surfer and Dawn are back out in space and back in trouble! But at the universe's slickest space casino, Norrin Radd is going all-in – and the stakes have never been this cosmic! When our heroes are accidentally swallowed by Jumbonox the Giganormous, their only hope is a society of sentient macro-microorganisms…who, by no fault of their own, might just be the deadliest disease in the universe! And on the hauntingly beautiful world of Inkandesha, the spacefaring couple might completely lose themselves! But will they finally be torn apart by the vengeful Warrior Zero – or a certain former master? Because there's only one reason the Silver Surfer would ever serve Galactus again…if the universe itself hung in the balance!" - *'Silver Surfer: Black — Treasury Edition' - Collects Black #1-5. "To beat back oblivion and avoid losing himself to the darkness, the Sentinel of the Spaceways must call on all his inner light to save his own soul! With his Power Cosmic fading and the all-consuming darkness descending, will help come in the form of an unexpected ally? When the Surfer discovers something with the potential power to turn the tide, is he prepared to pay the terrible price for awakening it? And how does the Surfer’s predicament tie in to the sinister world of symbiotes?" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volumes 5 & 6 Writer: Dan Slott. Artist/Covers: Michael Allred. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-18, 1968-1970 * Volume 2: #1-146, 1987-1998 * Volume 3: #1-14, 2003-2004 * Volume 4: #1-5, 2011 * Volume 5: #1-15, 2014-2015 * Volume 6: #1-14, 2016-2017 * Black: #1-5, 2019 Future Publication Dates :Annihilation—Scourge: Silver Surfer #1: 11 Dec 2019 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero